


Have you ever considered that you might already be taken?

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ana is nice and I have nothing against her - but SERIOUSLY! WHY?, Ana will sort the two boys out, Idiots in Love, M/M, With the help of Christopher, anyway - Bi Buck is more or less canon at this point - there have been sooo many hints, cause of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Eddie and Ana go out on a second date and she suddenly drops a bombshell on Eddie’s life - but she does have a point.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282





	Have you ever considered that you might already be taken?

They were sitting on a park bench eating ice creams when she first mentioned it “Eddie, do you think you might be Bi?”

”Uhh, no? Why, do you think you are - you know I’d never mind, right?”

”No, I’m not - just your relationship with Buck... it kinda feels like you’re already taken and neither of you realise it yet”

”Ana, I can step back a bit from Buck if it’s upsetting you - but he’s a great help to me and he will always be in my life”

”Eddie - your relationship with Buck doesn’t upset me... just - the way you look at each other, it isn’t lust... or even love. It’s absolute adoration - on both your parts. I just don’t want you to miss out on something that could be really good”

”I honestly don’t feel that way about him - I don’t feel any attraction to him in that way Ana”

”Eddie, you aren’t a particularly sexual person anyway - you are not the type to get all hot under the collar about someone’s looks. I just want you to consider the fact that you are like a married couple already and that there is a lot of love there that you might want to explore”

”I’m not gay, or Bi - I’ve never felt attraction to a guy before” he explained, however, he couldn’t help but think about the way Buck would smile at him, and how those brief seconds could make his heart flutter.

”There’s a first time for everything Diaz” she said, quirking an eyebrow at him “and it’s not just as binary as liking guys, girls or both... just if any of this resonates with you - do a bit of Googling and think about it”

”Okay... but I like you Ana - you’re not breaking up with me?”

”No, but equally - if you come back to me after a bit of soul searching and realise I’m right I won’t be annoyed, promise”

**Back at Eddie’s house**

“Buck, why is Dad out with Miss Flores?”

”Your Dad and Miss Flores are on a date bud”

”Why though?”

”Cause your Dad likes Miss Flores a lot and she likes him a lot and they want to see whether they like each other enough to make a life together”

”But he likes you a lot and you don’t go out on dates with him”

”Our relationship is different superman - I’m his friend, not his boyfriend”

”So Miss Flores is his girlfriend?” Fuck, you walked into that one Buckley, he thought

”I suppose it depends on how the date goes kid, but yeah”

”What if I don’t want him to have a girlfriend?”

”Is this about your Mum, cause he’s not trying to replace her Chris - just it can be a bit lonely being an adult without a partner”

”No, I know”

”So you don’t like him dating Miss Flores specifically?”

Christopher nodded 

“I thought you like Miss Flores?”

”I do - but I don’t want you to go away”

”Hey, I will not go away. I promise - your Dad might not need me around quite as much, but I’ll still see lots of both of you”

”Why can’t you be Dad’s boyfriend - like TK and Carlos from Texas?”

”Because your Dad doesn’t feel attracted to other guys”

“Do you?”

”Yeah, but not everyone does and that’s okay”

”Do you want to be Dad’s boyfriend?”

”No, I like him being my best friend too much” There was that feeling again, the tight constricting feeling around his chest - did he want it be in a relationship with Eddie? No, impossible - why risk what they had by letting messy feelings get in the way

”Okay”

”So are you happy with Miss Flores being your Dad’s girlfriend, or do you want me to speak to him?”

”No, it’s okay I guess - but I wish you could be my other dad” And oh did that hit too close to home

Buck and Eddie didn’t want to consider the revelations they had encountered that night, however, when Ana showed up at Buck’s front door one morning to talk with him, he was forced to face his newly discovered feelings head on once more.

”Ana? Is everything okay, Chris and Eddie don’t need anything do they?”

”No, I’m here to see you”

”Sure, what’s up” he replied, letting her in

”Have you ever had feelings for another guy before?”

”Uhhh, yeah - I’m Bi. Pretty much everyone close to me knows that”

”And have you ever had feelings about Eddie?”

Oh no “Why are you asking? Do you think I’m around at his house too much or something?”

”No! I just think you both act like an old married couple and want you to see that. So I’ll ask again - do you have feelings for Eddie?”

”No... or at least I didn’t think I did - but the fact that you’re not the first person to ask this is making me think I might be wrong”

”That’s not an answer - I want a yes or a no”

Buck stalled for a moment, open mouthed and staring at Ana “yes” he replied meekly “yes I do... but they aren’t reciprocated and I’ll get over myself - don’t worry”

“I’m not worried - I just think we’ve got our roles in his life confused... you are the person he should be with, I know for a fact that you are the person he wants to be with - even if he hasn’t faced that yet.”

”He’s about as straight as they come Ana - he’s not into me”

“Yeah, he’s almost too straight... like he’s so far into the closet he’s reached Narnia” she pointed out with a shrug “and then there’s the way he practically drools if you ever have to bend over in his vicinity...”

“What do you want me to say Ana? I do want to ask him out, but the fact that you’re saying he’s that far into the closet makes him even less likely to say yes”

”I’ve been working on him... planting that seed in his mind. And it’s worked - I borrowed his phone for something earlier and I saw that he had google open and low and behold I saw he’d been looking up the definition of pan sexuality” she explained “now tell me he’s straight”

”What do I do?”

”I’ll keep going out with him - keep him off the market until he’s ready for you and then we’ll see, I’ll either let him down gently or he’ll realise what I’m trying to say all along”

**Meanwhile at Eddie’s house:**

“Daddy, is Ana now your girlfriend?”

”Uhh, yeah... is that okay?”

Christopher was silent, staring up at his dad with an apprehensive look in his eyes

”Mijo, is everything okay?”

”I don’t want Ana to be my step mum”

”Okay? You know I will always love your mo...”

”It’s not about mum, it’s about Buck” Eddie took a sharp intake of breath at that, staring at Chris like a deer in the headlights

”What about him?”

”I want him to be my other dad... officially. Couldn’t you be boyfriends like TK and Carlos in Texas?”

”Uhh, I’m not sure Buck sees me like that mijo”

”But Buck does like other boys, I asked him and he told me”

”Yes son - but that doesn’t mean he likes me”

Chris fixed him with a look that can be best described as withering, causing Eddie to vow never to bring him near Athena again. Before speaking “Everyone sees it Dad, EVERYONE!”

”Okay, well...” Eddie thought back to the time in the gym a few days ago when he had been staring at Buck during his workout and their eyes had met, lingering way longer than they should have and then that time at that car accident where Bobby had to about at him three times before he managed to tear his attention from Buck’s ass and all their lingering touches.... “I don’t know mijo- you’ll understand when you’re an adult that it’s not always as easy as it sounds”

”But this is!”

”Mierda” Eddie sighed, rubbing his temples “fine, I’ll speak to Buck but I make absolutely no promises - okay?”

Christopher just squealed in delight as his father picked up his keys and went out the door - shooting a quick message to Ana asking her to meet him later that day.

Buck and Ana were sitting talking about their plan when the frantic knock sounded through the apartment, causing the younger man to sigh and get up to answer

”Eds? What’re you doing here?”

”I need to speak to you” Eddie panted, feeling his heart beating in his chest

”Okaaay?”

”Its about me and Ana... and you”

”Eds...” Buck began, but he didn’t get to finish it

”I’m in love with you Buck - Christopher made me realise, but even Ana saw it”

”She sure as hell did” Came a voice from behind Buck

”Oh God... she’s here... uhh I have to...”

”Relax Diaz” she called again “I’ve known you were already taken since the first date”

”How?”

”You broke the cardinal rule. Buck’s name came up about twenty times in five minutes of conversation - ever since, I’ve made it my personal project to get you two dumbasses together”

”So you’re not annoyed?”

”Not in the slightest, but I’m going to go and leave you to it - I take it the text you sent me was to tell me you were in love with your best friend?”

”Maybe?”

“It’s okay, thanks for your hospitality Buck - and I’m happy for both of you” she added with a smile, breezing past them to the door. She added “use protection stud” in a stage whisper when she saw the absolutely ravenous look in Buck’s eyes as he allowed himself to drink in the sight of Eddie Diaz, causing both men to blush.

”So, coffee?” Buck asked nonchalantly after he closed the door, only to find himself being pinned against it by Eddie’s strong arms, before the other man started kissing him ferociously - making a wanton moan rise from his throat

”I’d rather not - so little time so much to do” the older man jested in reply, as he felt Buck’s hand lower to rub his crotch

”Oh really? Well I must say, you drive a hard bargain Diaz...” Buck responded, before his response was cut off with yet another kiss.

**1 week later:**

“I take it things are getting interesting with Ana” Hen asked, cocking an eyebrow as she gestured to the large purple hickey on Eddie’s neck

”No, we broke up” He replied, way happier than she thought he should be

”Then how?...” She began, before hearing Chim talking to Buck

”Man, did you take on a dyson and loose or something?”

”I definitely think I am the winner out of my present situation” he smirked, before walking to the changing room - a hickey even more visible against his pale skin

”No way!” Hen exclaimed “you’re together?! At last!”

”Yeah” Buck said softly, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder

”So who made the first move?”

”Ana” they both replied in sync “and Chris” Buck added as an afterthought “but mostly Ana”


End file.
